powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Nijino
, formerly of the Shadow Line, is , the Sixth Ranger of the ToQgers and the Railway Maintenance Crew Member of the Rainbow Line. He debuts in episode 17 of the series. Personality Akira is a very no-nonsense man, carefree, and an animal lover. All he cares are working and his goal to protect the beautiful rainbow. Due to his past as a Shadow, Akira believes he deserves to die and, accepting of his self-imposed 'fate', goes into every battle believing it will be his last. Character History Origin A while back, he was known as Zaram, a shadow monster working for the Shadow Line. General Schwarz thinks highly of him as a valuable ally, as Zaram is the only one who shared his ambition of domination through the trains. Schwarz also knew of Zaram's Drill Liner. His ability was to create rain powerful enough to ruin good days. But one day, after one of his attacks, he saw a rainbow; a rainbow so beautiful he vowed to protect them. So he left the Shadow Line, took on a human form, and surrendered to the Rainbow Line. Although forsaking his name, the other members of the Shadow Line still referred to him as Zaram. He went to work for the Rainbow Line, hoping that it'll make up for the atrocities he committed as a Shadow Monster. His past haunts him in the form of his own power, only raining at a certain area around him. His new name, Akira Nijino would be given to him by Hikari, with the help of Tokatti, Mio and Kagura. . Becoming the Sixth ToQger The ToQgers had some maintenance problems on the tracks. Meanwhile the Conductor had received the Applichanger, the transformation device for Tog-6gou. So a railyard worker, easily identified with an harmonica, went to fix the tracks, later on allowing the ToQgers to ride again. The ToQgers thought that the worker was the next ToQger, but they were wrong, as revealed by the Conductor, and of course Ticket. After the train went off, Right got off to find Akira. General Schwarz found Akira, but in no way was Right going to hand him over. Before Schwarz is able to finish ToQ-1gou off, Akira fights him off, eventually revealing his Shadow Monster form, a form he swore he would never use again. He escapes off with Right, and tends to his injuries. Akira reveals his story, with Right knowing why Akira was so lonely. He offers Akira the right to become a ToQger, which he gladly accepts. He receives the Applichanger and transforms into ToQ-6gou, a form which he uses to defeat General Schwarz, but not destroy, as Schwarz escapes back to the Shadow Line. After the fight, Akira faints and thinks he's dead, but Tokatti wakes him up. Akira returns the Appli Changer and the Build Ressha and leaves. It is revealed that the rain stopped after his transformation, the power of light and imagination curing him of his cursed power. ToQ 6gou - ToQ 6gou= Arsenal * Applichanger * Yudo Breaker Ressha * Build Ressha * Drill Ressha - Special Form= Arsenal * Applichanger * Yudo Breaker Mecha *Build Ressha - }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira Nijino is portrayed by . As ToQ 6gou, his suit actor is . Etymology *His former name, Zaram, is the Arabic word for "Darkness"（ظلام/ẓalām）. *His human name literally means "the brightness of the rainbow" (Niji no Akira) Notes *ToQ 6gou is the first official Orange Ranger since Battle Fever J's Battle Cossack nearly 35 years prior. **Although many people also count Dekaranger's DekaSwan as an Orange Ranger, she counts as an Extra Ranger. *Akira isn't technically the first to transform into ToQ 6gou. Though written as a joke character, it was actually Ticket who was first to transform into the Orange Ranger. *Piloting the Build Ressha, ToQ 6gou is the first official Orange Ranger to pilot his own mecha. *ToQ 6gou is the first Sentai 6th Ranger to be a former monster. Tsukumaro Oogami (GaoSilver) and Utsusemimaru (Kyoryu Gold) do not count because they were "turned into"/"possessed by" monsters and not originally monsters themselves. *He is the only ToQger with a known surname. **Also, he is the only one to have his name be written in kanji. *Akira has a habit of disregarding the Yudo Breaker (his signature weapon). Instead, he relies on hand-to-hand combat. During the battle's latter end, however, he retrieves the Yudo Breaker for a final attack. *He is the only ToQger member who cannot initiate a Transfer Change, as seen in Station 19. Conversly, the other ToQger are unable to use his Ressha to Transfer Change into an orange ToQger. *His non-laughable personality is similar to Gosei Knight, though he does smile towards animals. *He shares some similarities to Wise God Torin (Kyoryu Silver). Both were orignally part of there shows villain group, and they both saw something wonderful that changed them. *Being formerly one of Schwarz's Shadow Monsters, Zaram is the first and only Shadow Monster to neither be based on an object or even contain the word "Shadow" in his name. Category:Sentai Orange Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai 6 Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Shadow Monsters Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Evil Army Shadow Line Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes